Zagr: Destroying the World together
by 10voltsam
Summary: Zim and Gaz through some weird events end up taking over the world


It was a normal day in the neighborhood...well if you considered some guy eating bark from tree normal that is. Anyway as interesting as that is, this is a love story... a very cute, weird and in some cases very disturbing love story but it's a love story none of the less. This one is about Gaz "Gazlene" Membrane a young girl who loves nothing more than video games and eating pizza... and if you get in her way of what she wants you will pay, trust me I know **shivers in fear.** The other one is Zim an alien who wants nothing more than to take over the earth and get rid of Dib (Gaz's older brother). In fact that's the only thing Zim and Gaz have in common they both despise Dib. Oh I'm so sorry you probably already know all of these things anyway lets get into the story. It was very late and Gaz was sitting playing on her game slave 2 killing all the piggies and I'll let the characters say the rest of the story.

Game slave: GAME OVER!

Gaz:AAAAAAGH I SWEAR TO THE GAME SLAVE GODS I WILL DESTROY EVERY PIG IN EXISTENCE. **Yawn** forget it.

(The next morning)

Gaz: ?

The Game-Slave 2 was not on the bed side

Gaz: Grrrrrr DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIB

Dib: **Eating SCIENCE TOAST!** hmm?

Gaz stomped down the stairs clenching her fists and thinking of all the ways he can destroy Dib and his stupid big head. Dib turned around and saw Gaz.

Gaz: Dib..where..is...my game-slave 2?

Dib:I don't know

Within a blink of an eye Gaz had her hands around Dib's throat clenching harder and harder

Gaz: I know you took it somewhere probably using it to make some stupid paranormal garbage now tell me where it is NOW!

Dib: I swear **cough** I ghhhh-don't know eccccch-where it is please

Gaz, as much she wished, knew Dib wasn't lying and letted him go.

Dib: **cough cough** thank you **cough**

recording: Kids it's time to go to school don't forget to wash your hands and brush your teeth because 96.89% of kids who don't stay clean DIE!...have a good day love you **boop**

Later that day during lunch Gaz was still furious that her Game-slave 2 was missing and she would stop at nothing to get it back. She was thinking of all the suspects to destroy when all of the sudden

Zim: Grrrr this inferiror and puny human technology's chip is hard to get.

Zim had Gaz's Game-Slave 2 Gaz saw him and …

Gaz: ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

Zim saw Gaz and jumped out the nearest window but that didn't stop Gaz from chasing him.

Gaz: GIVE ME BACK MY GAME-SLAVE 2 RIGHT NOW ZIM!

Zim looked back

Zim:GAAAH!

Zim ran faster and faster until he reached his home he busted through and locked the doors and prepared all of his defenses and quickly jumoed down the trash bin and went to his lab. Zim tried desperately to get a chip out of the game-slave when he heard...

Gaz:Zim...

Gaz was covered in ash and scorch marks and wires

Gaz: Give...me...my game-slave.

Zim: NEVER YOU PUNY HUMAN GAZ...you see I need your game-slave's micro chip to complete the ULTIMATE WEAPON

Gir appears out of nowhere as usual

Gir: A biscuit maker !?

Zim:...no gir I thought I said to never mention biscuits ever again.

Gaz: I don't care what invention you need my game-slave for you will give it back to me or you will suffer pain no being has thought of yet

Zim: YOU'RE LYING... GIR DEFENSE MODE

Gir tossed some pig toys he had in his head...it did nothing. Gaz stepped closer and closer Zim quickly ran into room labeled G.G.D.R. Gaz didn't care what it met she just wanted to continue who quest to kill all the piggies. She busted through the door and saw what Zim's secret weapon was and to her surprise it was a giant 50ft robot that looked like her. To say Gaz was confused would be an understatement she was bewildered why the heck would Zim build a gaz looking robot? However Gaz quickly realized what she was here for again and quickly climbed up the robot all the way to the top to see Zim still struggling with the chip.

Gaz: Zim

Zim: AAAAAAA!

Gaz: Last Chance Zim give me the game-slave or be punished

Zim: Dooooh fine

Zim tossed the game-slave to Gaz and she putted it in her pocket and started heading to the exit but quickly stopped she was too curious on why the robot looked like so she asked...

Gaz: Zim?

Zim: What do you want you puny human?

Gaz: Why does your "ultimate weapon" look like me?

Zim: Uuuuuum... well if you must known I figured If I want to succesfully take over this planet I have to use something that would terrify any human and I've been doing research on the most common things that scare humans but I couldn't find a thing that could scare any human that was until I saw you and how you terrify people even Ms. Bitters twitches when she hears your name. I figured if I built a giant robot that looked like you I can finally accomplish my goal of EARTH DOMINATION HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! **cough** **cough**

Normally other girls would be sad or even disgusted that they would be classified as the most terrifying thing on Earth but Gaz wasn't like most girls she thrived on being threatening so in a weird way this was the best compliment Gaz has ever gotten from someone (I told you this love story was weird didn't I) to Zim's surprise Gaz ripped the chip out of the game-slave and tossed it to him.

Zim: But but but but...but

Gaz: Here's the deal I'm coming back tomorrow to help because I hate this world as much as you do and if you say no I'll make you suffer got it?

Zim nods aggresively

Gaz: Good see you tomorrow

Zim then asked the sudden Gir who appeared out of nowhere again

Zim: What just happened?

Gir: I don't know I'm gonna scream now ok? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

 **the next day**

Zim had been working on the Giant Gaz Destroyer Robot (G.G.D.R.) for hours now and was just putting the final touches in the control panel (which looked like a game-slave controller BTW) when he heard the doorbell. He checked the security footage it was Gaz of course.

Zim: COMPUTER! OPEN THE DOOR

Computer: Yes master.

Gaz went into the lab and climbed on top of the robot to meet with zim

Gaz: Hey idiot is the robot ready yet I want to destroy humanity by the end of the day.

Zim: O...ok. I just can't get this chip in the control panel **grunting**

Gaz: Here let me try.

Zim: Pffffft HAHAHAHAHAHAHA you're scary but you are not intelligent enough to handle such superior alien technol-

Gaz: Got it

Zim: WHAT!?

Zim looked in the panel and indeed the chip was finally hooked in the panel properly.

Zim: Dah...buh...wa...flin...geh...how did you that?

Gaz: I just shoved it in there

Zim: GRAAA...ok then it's ready but before we start I have to ask. Why do you want to help me destroy humanity since you know you are a FILTHY human?

Gaz: Like I told you I hate humanity as much as you do they're pathetic, weak, disgusting, and most importantly stupid.

Zim:...okaaaay but you're a human too.

Gaz: Yeeeees but I'm the only one that matters the one that can bring control to the world and the only way to bring control is destruction of humans if I'm the only human in the world I can control what's right and wrong I'll be the new godess of the earth.

Zim: …..wow

Gaz: Shut up and start the stupid machine.

Zim opened the hatch and they both climbed inside and sat down in the cockpit the controls lit up revealing all the weapons and gadgets this robot had in store. Missle launcher, dookie turrets, lice sniper, and much more.

Zim: GIR ACTIVATE THE LIFT!

Gir: Yes sir!

 **on the surface**

Dib: GAAAAAAZ! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZ! where is she?

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

The giant robot gaz emerged from the ground with glowing purple eyes and razor sharp teeth and was ready for pure chaos. Dib saw Zim and Gaz through the window that was between the eyes.

Dib:GAAAAAAAAAAZ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LET HER GO ZIM!

Gaz opened the window

Gaz: YOU IDIOT I DIDN'T KIDNAPPED I'M HELPING HIM

Dib: WHAT? WHY?

Zim: BECAUSE DIB SHE HATES YOU AND THE REST OF HUMANITY AND TOGETHER WE WILL-

While Zim was monologuing and telling how his "master plan" came together and bickering with Dib about which race is superior Gaz saw a button on the console that said "kick" so she pressed it and-

 **POOOOOOOW**

Dib:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Dib flew out of orbit and into space most likely suffocated. Zim looked at Gaz in awe and shock

Zim: That was incredibly EVIL HAHAHAHAHAH THAT WAS AMAZING

Gaz for the first time was blushing. Zim was confused.

Zim: Eeeeh? Why's your filthy human face turning red. **Gasp** Are you gonna explode?!

Gaz: It's called blushing you moron!

Zim: Whats does this "blushing" mean?

Gaz It mea-...it means n-nothing.

Zim: Okay then lets together our CONQUEST OF WORLD DOMINATION!

Zim and Gaz continued to blow literally everything up. Zim would fire the missles and Gaz would activate the dookie turrets for one minuter then Zim would fire the lice sniper and gaz would fire the piggie blaster. They continued to blow buildings up kicking people into orbit and having fun while doing it. They're next stop was the mall to get some more tech to upgrade the robot while browsing the stores demoloshing everything and everyone in sight Gaz ceame across an amazing discovery

Gaz: Is that what I think it is?

Gaz found probably the greatest thing that is not worth destroying a Game-Slave 3X that came with HD graphics and 4 player support.

Gaz: This is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me

Zim: Gaz have you destoyed all the humans yet?

Gaz blasted the game store owner with a ray gun.

Gaz: Yes I'm done

Zim and Gaz continued they trip throughout the world destroying every famous landmark and everyone it took them a couple weeks but they did it. They wiped out all of humanity not a single human on earth, except for Gaz, is gone.

Zim:VICTORY! VICTORY FOR ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

Gaz: Ahem!'

Zim: aaand GAAAAAAAAAZ! VICTORY FOR GAZ TOO!

Zim then used his mobile tracker to contact the almighty tallest to tell them his mission was a success

Zim: My tallest!

Tallest R: What do you want Zim?

Zim: I just wanted to show you that my mission is finally complete and now earth is property of the Irken Empire

Tallest P: Oh uh how do we know you actually did it?

Zim: Look around not a single human is alive.

Tallest R: There's a purple haired one right next to you

Zim: Oh that's Gaz she helped on my mission

Tallest P: But she is a human we can't say you completed the mission if they is still one human alive.

Zim: But it's ok she hates human as much as I do.

Tallest R: Sorry Zim but every human needs to be goned but if they're not you can't complete your mission.

Gaz had enough.

Gaz: Listen here you tall morons Zim did his mission fair and square and if you say that he didn't complete his mission I will find where you are and make you suffer and endure the painful of punishments until you say he did it.

Tallest P: Oh really I don't believe you.

Immediately Gaz Grabbed Zim's Arm and

 **SNAP**

Zim: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Gaz: I will do the same to you if you don't say he did it.

Tallest R: OK OK ZIM YOU DID IT NOW PLEASE DON'T LET YOUR GIRLFRIEND HURT US PLEASE **sobbing**

Zim: What she's not my gi-

Gaz: That's right now go back to what you were doing and if you take what you said back I'll be there and you better be ready.

Gaz cutted the transmission off.

Gaz: So now what do we do?

Zim: Well the tallest should send me a packa-

 **BOOOOOOOM** a giant box appeared

Zim: A package containing a bunch of irken building materials so we can rebuild this filthy planet to be used for irken purposes.

Gaz: Cool but can we sleep? Wiping out humanity makes me tired

Zim seted up an inflatable matress he packed in the robot. Zim and Gaz laid down on the matress for hours looking at the stars in silence when Gaz finally broke the ice.

Gaz: Zim can I ask a question?

Zim: **sigh** fine what is it?

Gaz: Have you ever felt love before?

Zim: Well I did love the metal arm that helped create me

Gaz: Well have you ever felt love for a person before?

Zim: Uuuuuh no-one I can think of not really.

Gaz: Oh...ok

Zim: Except maybe you but other than th-

Gaz:WHAT!

Zim: Yeah I admire you so what?

Gaz: Well it's kind of a big deal

Zim: Well it's true I wish I was as terrifying as you can, everyone just laughs at me when I try to be serious I want people to be scared of me!

Gaz: Well I'm pretty sure you scared people with that giant robot that looks like me.

Zim: Yeah exactly I needed something that scares everyone which is why I admire you scare everyone I can't scare Gir!

Gir: It's true HAHAHAHA!

Gaz: Well..thanks. I got one last question do you know how humans thank people who they love?

Zim: Ummmm how?

Gaz: Like this

Gaz quickly leaned into Zim and kissed him then quickly retreated back. Zim was frozen for a few moments.

Gaz: Are you ok?

Gir:I think he loves you too. Right Master?

Zim: UH-HUH

And that was our love story is it normal? No. Was it disturbing? Kinda. But it's a love story and no matter in what form love is always cute. You're probably wondering where are Zim and Gaz now. Well from what I can tell from my magic pig they turned earth into a giant arcade full of the best intergalatic games for all species to enjoy. And most importantly Zim and Gaz got married and trust me age doesn't matter with irkens. And the most cutest thing they have done is

Zim: GIR QUIT TALKING TO YOU'RE COMPUTER FRIENDS!

Um sorry guys I gotta go COMING SIR!

The End of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!


End file.
